Neptune/Ultra Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Ultra Dimension Neptune's quotes for each game she appears in. Megadimension Neptunia VII General *''"Wow, you have 'Nep' in your name, too?! Crazy! This Nep can't help but feel some sort of sentimental fate at play here!"'' *''"It's RPG tradition to heal up before battle! Today, as a special present, I'll give you girls the Nep Bull VII that I just made!"'' (To Purple Sister and Orange Heart) *''"V for Victory!"'' *''"Ooooh! Even in your normal form, you're pretty cool-looking!"'' (To Uzume) *''"If I ever had a younger sister, she might even look like you! Aw, what a pretty thought. I'd love to have a younger sister someday."'' (To Nepgear) *''"It's a bad move, Uzume. Anyway, I've decided to put this gross bug into my specimen book, so you can't!"'' *''"Last but not least, I just tape her down and...Voila! Finished!"'' (After putting Arfoire in her Nep-Note) *''"Yippeee! I've been kinda bummed out since I got here. It's been super lonely without anyone around."'' *''"Plus, I've run out of food, so I've been on the brink of starvation for a little while."'' (Reference to Victory/Re;Birth3's Ultra Dimension CPUs joking about how the Neptune of that dimension died.) *''"Oooh, so there's another me out there. I'd like to meet her!"'' *''"That's right. From what I can tell, the world you're from and my world are different, too."'' (To Nepgear) *''"Uh-huh! Hmm, I think she was a CPU named Plu-something?"'' *''"Although, I've spent more time travelling through different dimensions than at home, so I've never even met her or seen her."'' *''"Oooh...Such a new feeling..."'' (In response to being called "big sis" by Nepgear) *''"No way! Baths are the best when everyone takes them together! That's the trope!"'' *''"I'll have to write about this later in my Nep-Note."'' *''"The Nep-Note is a notebook too, you know? It's a convenient notebook that I write in along with being a specimen book."'' *''"Also, if something I put in the book has a special ability, I can draw out a part of that power and use it freely."'' *''"W-What is this food?! it's beyond disgusting! In fact, I'd say it's borderline dangerous!"'' (After trying to eat Eggplant) *''"Ooooh! It's the other me! She's so tiny!"'' *''"Wowee, wow! My small self is so cute!"'' *''"Hey there, miss! You have super amazing style, what's your secret?"'' (To Vert) *''"Ooh. Hey, would it be okay if I touched your chest? It's so big, I'm kinda curious."'' (To Vert) *''"You guys are plenty strong, as well! Seriously, I said it already, but you're much stronger than last time, Nepgear."'' Menu *''"I'm in prime-time fighting condition today! Woo!"'' (full health) *''"I'd like a younger sis like Nepgear too! I wonder if Nepgear would like to become my sis..."'' (full health) *''"My name's Neptune too! Nice to meet you!"'' (full health) *''"Huh, I scratched myself a bit."'' (High health) *''"Whoops, I'm bleeding a little. I'll just put some spit on it."'' (High health) *''"When did I scratch myself?"'' (High heath) *''"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Yes, I'd like to get healed please!"'' (Medium health) *''"Maybe I'm pushing myself too hard..."'' (Medium health) *''"If you healed me right now, my affection points would skyrocket!"'' (Medium health) *''"Help! Help me...!"'' (low health) *''"I can't even really joke around anymore..."'' (low health) *''"Could you seriously maybe...heal me?"'' (low health) Dungeon *''"Like a wallaby!"'' (Jump) *''"Jump!"'' (Jump) *''"Ooh, found a rare insect! I'd better put it in my specimen book!"'' (Idle) *''"Oh, that's right, I should put today's diary entry in my Nep-Note."'' (Idle) *''"Phew, I'm tired...I think I'll take a break around here."'' (Idle) Battle *''"I'll give it my all!"'' (Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *''"You let your guard down!"'' (Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *''"Yippee! You're all going in my specimen book!"'' (Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *''"Wha?! An Ambush?!"'' (Battle Start, Back Attack) *''"Are we in...trouble?"'' (Battle Start, Back Attack) *''"You want to play with me?"'' (Battle start) *''"Neptune makes her appearance!"'' (Battle start) *''"Maybe I'll catch them to put in my specimen book."'' (Battle start) *''"Dimension Traveller Neptune, reporting for duty."'' (Boss start, Symbol Attack) *''"I'll fly us into a future without this dummy!"'' (Boss start) *''"Finally!"'' (turn start) *''"I shall go forth! *giggle* Just kidding."'' (turn start) *''"Let's Nep things up!"'' (turn start) *''"Alright, into the specimen book!"'' (turn start) *''"G-Gonna die...someone help!"'' (turn start, low health) *''"There!"'' (Normal attack) *''"Useless, Useless, Useless!"'' (Normal attack) *''"I'll chop you up!"'' (Normal attack) *''"You won't escape!"'' (Normal attack) *''"There, there, there!"'' (Normal attack) *''"This is the essence of dual-wielding!"'' (Raging Rush) *''"Raging Rush!"'' (Raging Rush) *''"Let's do this acrobatically!"'' (Aerial Shot) *''"You're not trying very hard, are you?"'' (Aerial Shot) *''"It's pudding!~"'' (Pudding) *''"Pudding pudding!~"'' (Pudding) *''"This is my Nep style!"'' (Slash Raketen) *''"Resistance is useless!"'' (Slash Raketen) *''"Here you go!"'' (Normal Attack/Nepnical Combination) *''"I'll just keep shooting!"'' (Nepnical Combination) *''"Prepare: Final Slash!"'' (Nepnical Combination) *''"I'm at the top of my game!"'' (Nepnical Combination) *''"Power up with my Nep-Note!"'' (Heat Up!) *''"Maybe I should put you in my specimen book. Just kidding."'' (Cool Down!) *''"You're so naive. Next."'' (Enemy defeated) *''"Sorry to slash and dash."'' (Enemy defeated) *''"Maybe I should've put them in my book."'' (Enemy defeated) *''"Buh-bye!"'' (Enemy defeated) *''"Hey!"'' (Hit) *''"Stop!"'' (Hit) *''"Ouch!"'' (Hit) *''"That didn't hurt."'' (Hit, low damage) *''"I think that was a bug."'' (Hit, low damage) *''"It...scratched me?"'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"Did you...do something?"'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"Useless, useless!"'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"Hmm?"'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"Didn't feel a thing."'' (Hit, 0 damage) Victory *''"I'm just glad that I finished what I started."'' *''"This win's probably 'cause of all of my good deeds."'' *''"We won! We won! W-I-N!"'' *''"I'm not strong enough if I struggled that much..."'' (low health) *''"I'm not one to get carried away with this victory...hmm, hm hm hm hmm~"'' *''"I'm a protagonist too! Of course I'd win!"'' Category:Neptune Category:Quotes